A Chilling Motive
by Scandalous
Summary: Videl is fed up with her father--a poor excuse for a man, and needs someone to comfort her, her life is falling apart and she wants her prince...


"A Chilling Motive"  
By: Scandalous...The FanFiction Goddess  
  
Dedicated to my dearest friend Ashley...I know your going to like this one...because of your help and your evilness...almost sexy in a way...heh heh  
Chapter 1  
"The best thing for both of us"  
  
It was a warm afternoon in June and Videl was lying on her bed right after her idiot of a dad had just "so called" trained her. He forces her to train with her now a days because she confronted him that he did not defeat cell and it was Gohan. Hercule the baboon he was forbid her to see him. Her father's training was so boring and useless. To Videl, it was like a thumb wrestle. Obviosly, she had gotten very strong after training with Gohan. She considered Gohan her trainer for a very long time and nothing more than that. But years had passed and she had developed a growing friendship. They were best friends. In a bond like a brother and sister shared. Nothing serious. But today was different. With every passing day, without seeing him her pain grew and so did her desire to see him again. She lay on her bed missing every aspect of him. His thrick, smooth, black hair, his warm smile, his trianing lessons, and his physique. "Where are you Gohan?"Videl whispered to her self. At this time Gohan was eating and still thinking about her. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him there right now. But she couldn't do anything now. Her father was so keen on protecting their "little secret" so her set up servallence and gaurds all over the place. The days passed and she had reaccuring dreams of her meeting her prince. Yes, prince. It had been more than a month since they last talked or even looked at each other. She quit dating Shapener and her excuse was that she had feelings for other women so she could dump Sharpener cause he was not easy to dump he would fallow and stalk her until he found out who stole his girl. This really bothered her because she really didn't even have feelings for the dumb ape. She was sitting on her bed sweating...possibly from the many recurring dreams of her love. Videl needed to relieve her stress, so many things on her mind a cool shower would do best. She stripped down to her sports Bra and panties. Gleaming beads of sweat in the setting sun rolled down her back from her neck. She grabbed a clean pair of dark jeans, a oversized t-shirt and towel as she went into her bathroom leaving her dirty mess of clothes in a pile on the floor.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Videl woke in the night. Not quite sure what time it was, but it seemed as though the sun would rise soon only a few hours from now. She felt lonely, although she had gotten used to the fact her father could care less about her and her mother was absent form her life, this lonleness was painful. She had been raised by a man half her life and had no one to turn to. Like when she started going through her growing up stage hitting the teens, the referee in on of her matches who was a homosexual man had to teach her how to use a tampon. She couldent use pads cause training and all. Instead of playing with dolls, she played with weights. Her upbringing was really rough in her eyes, she was the most unluckiest person in the world. She even had thoughs of suicide or the murder of her own father. She missed Gohan. He was basically the only person that was her friend and hence, cared for her. That's it. She couldent stand her life anymore. After a brief reflection on her life, she was mad. Not just mad but really mad. Super sayin mad! She went to the room that belonged to her father. Just the smell of his room made her insane. She ran to the dresser on the left of his bed in the second drawer on the right side tucked under a couple of socks was a shiny piece of meatle. A pistol. She graped it in her hands and kissed it as if it was her pet. She walked down the hall to the TV room. She didn't take any time to think she just shot again and again with tears running down her face. She thought of the pain her father put her through. She was a mistake--literally. Her father had forced a girl in high school to give him sexual favours in return of saving her life. All before he was famous. He was really in love with this woman and he couldnt stand being rejected. He had no choice to keep the little baby or the girl would tell. That of coarse would destroy his westleing dreams. Videl walked to the lazy poor exuce of a man to see if the job was done. There before her eyes lay her father dead blood dripping on the side of his head. She took a deep breath. "It was the best for the both of us. She destroyed all the cameras and on her way out she threw a ki blast at the house. It set a blaze with all the evidence behind. The guards parashed along with everything else. She figured that is the police would come looking for her, she placed a fake skeleton in the rubble. They would think she died along with the blaze. She then made a big dent in what was left of the gas piping. so that the cause of all this would be a gas leak. She flew off proud of herself...her new life was soon to come.  
  
Stay tooned my loyal readers, a new chapter is comming soon! Tell me what you think about it...What would you like to happen next? heh heh...not all is what it seems...keep that in mind...mwwahhaha  
Love,   
  
Scandalous!!!   
The FanFiction Goddess 


End file.
